Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing Internet-of-Things or similar capabilities, there is a growing need of a test system and a corresponding method, such as for verifying correct functioning of the applications in an efficient and flexible manner.
The publication WO2017045727A1 discloses a method performed by a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) server for managing communication with a M2M device. The method comprises the steps of configuring the M2M device with a finite number of predetermined states and predetermined transitions for moving the M2M device into one of its predetermined states, and sending a message to the M2M device for executing at least one of the predetermined transitions. As it can be seen, due to the fact that at least each of the states and the transitions is predetermined, the usage of the method disadvantageously leads to a limited flexibility, and thus also to a reduced efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is a test system and a corresponding test method for Internet-of-Things (IoT) end-to-end (e2e) testing, which ensure both a high flexibility and an increased efficiency.